Psychotic
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: The mind of the master... Through the eyes of her dim-witted commander.


_**Psychotic**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. In fact, I own nothing in this story.

**WARNING**: This is entirely in Snipe's POV. If confused by the story, please look up here to remember whose thoughts these are.

* * *

Snipe is dead. Snipe is really dead.

I thought it was going to a normal day; visit Cyclonia, eat in the cafeteria, talk to the young cadets and soldiers, train the young recruits, and then head back to Terra Nimbus. But noooo, some stupid guard has to come up and say that Master Cyclonis wants to see me. Can't a guy get some relaxation here without being call on?!

Anyway, why would she want to see me? If she wanted to talk about a new plan to take over Atmos, she would have called on that stupid Dark Ace. She usually calls him for reassurance on whether it would work or not and what to improve. Me, I'm just her big stupid henchman who doesn't have one brain cell in his brain. Well, I'll show them when I try to get my Super Improved Battle Airship afloat.

Or maybe that's just it, what she called me for was probably something that had to do with the pervious airship. Maybe it was her punishment for letting it get destroyed by those stupid Storm Hawks. Or maybe it was punishment for something else. Like the time I didn't get the Oracle Crystal from that city… Or maybe that time when I tried to clone my personal army, only to have been defeated by that stupid Blonde's army… Or that time when my academy went down the drain because of a secret revolution caused by those sky knights! … I knew it wasn't the time when we used those enhancer-thingies and still got our butts kicked again; that was entirely the Dark Ace's fault.

Whatever it is, Snipe is going to through it with integrity and guts.

…

……

…………

Screw it! Snipe is going to hide!

There is no way they would find me in the library. Everyone thinks I'm too stupid to be reading books. Well, I'm smart! S-M-R-T! Smart! If I wasn't, Cyclonis would be here before me, staring straight at me with a really big smile on her face, saying,

"What took you so long?"

…… Damn it.

I turn around to see Cyclonis was behind me, leaning against the bookshelves and smirking like she had taken over the entire quadrant already. Shouldn't she be frowning if she was going to punish me? Unless the punishment she thought up was really funny, heh. What was I thinking?! She's going to punish me!

My commander instinct was taking over as I bow and ask, "You called?" Every Talon knew to bow to Cyclonis even if it wasn't in the throne room. But this is strange, she simply put up her hand; a signal to say that I can stand up now.

"Yes, you may leave now." she says and looks away, showing signs of melically-melacolly- whatever! This is sweet! I'm not going to be punished after all! But… I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Poor kid… She must have remembered something bad. I may be known as the Tough Guy but I can have my soft spots as well.

Well, time for me to leave. I'm walking out the door, but suddenly I stop as my body went stiff and I am standing straight with my arms on my sides. Suddenly, I hear Cyclonis laugh evilly. Oh crap, maybe she is going to punish me!

"I didn't say Master says," she taunts as I turn around; I don't know how, I was still stiff, to face her again. "I'm experimenting with my Levitation crystal and a few Paralyzers. Congratulations, you're the first success after many errors." She starts to advance up to me as she says, "Don't worry; I locked the door so no one will be interrupt us soon."

Interrupt?! What does she mean?! Is this is where she kills me?! No, killing me now will be a blessing. She would first torture me and then kill me. She gently takes my arms and places around her waist, just tightly as if she wanted me to crush her. That would be good for the whole world, unfortunately I couldn't. One reason was because I'm still can't break out whatever the Master put me in, and the other is that if I did, I would be a murderer, a traitor, and…Probably a lot of other bad things as well.

She then places her hands on my chest. Thank god I have a bigger neck so she wouldn't choke me to death. She starts to move her hands all over my chest and body. I don't know whether to be happy or just disgusted. Sure, I'm not being punished, but this Master Cyclonis here! She's a girl and a young one at that! Imagine all those cooties she has all over her body!

After examining me, she places her head against my chest and her hands behind my neck. "Heh, look at you, with all your strength and yet you have been defeated time and time again by those pesky sky knights… Are they really that strong? Stronger than you, Ravess, and even the Dark Ace… Or is it that you are trying to betray me?"

Betray her?! Ha! This must be one of her "paranoia trip" that the Dark Ace talked about; the ones where she believes that everyone is out to get her. She usually snaps out of it, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about. I just simply shake my head and smiled proudly at the fact that I wasn't going to be punished.

"Yes, you are…" she says, as she lays her head against my chest, "You never really wanted to be a Talon. You and your sister were forced to work for me because you two were nobility. The only reason you stayed was because you advanced to where you could lived comfortably for the rest of your life." That wasn't true!

…… It was true. Snipe didn't cared about being a Talon. Snipe didn't care much about Snipe's life when Snipe was young. I was thrust into the Cyclonian army before my sister when I was old enough to. It was after my sister came that I started to care about my status in order to prove that I was better than her. But that wouldn't be enough for me to betray Master Cyclonis, right?!

Suddenly, she removes her arms and placed her hands on my arms again. Then, she moves them closer to her that would have made it into a bone-crushing hold. Damn it, was she trying to kill herself?! I didn't want to kill her by crushing her. In fact, I didn't want to kill her period! She proves her point that you can control the people with fear! Just get your senses back already!

"Do you like it?! Do you like how you are crushing the ruler of Cyclonia?!" she says, as she tries to hide the pain of her being crush. No, I don't like it! Get back to normal already! I don't want to be branded as the murderer of Cyclonis!

If there was anyone who had that ESP crap, these are my last thoughts before my current status falls! Ravess, I guess you're going to have my squadron after this! Dark Ace, this isn't my fault and you know it! Everyone else, stay out of my room! My one regret is not having an heir to carry on the name.

Suddenly, I fall onto the floor and regain all the movement in my arms and feet. I look up at Master Cyclonis; she looked spook. She was shaking and holding her right arm. She was staring at me with a freaked-out face, like she didn't remember anything that had happened before.

"Get out…" she says, before looking down with a scowl on her face. I was about to say that I didn't have the key, until she threw it at me and yelled, "NOW!" Not wanting to be dead meat, I quickly got up, unlock the door, and ran out, only to get greet by a bunch of Talons. They look at me, freaked out by what they heard in the library.

Not wanting to answer any questions these idiots had, I yell, "Why are you standing around here?! Get back to work!" They quickly obey and ran back to their posts; all except one, who was leaning against the wall, smiling his infamous smirk; the Dark Ace.

"Anything interesting happened?" he ask like he knew what was happening in there. Damn it! He is Cyclonis' protector and he could have stopped me from killing her! … What was I thinking?! He would have taken it the wrong way and killed me!

I smile as I flex and say, "I didn't get punished." It was true; Since Cyclonis was in her suspicion phase, she would have forgotten whatever she wanted to talk to me about by now. But the slimmer man only smirks and pats my chest.

"The day's not over yet," he says as he walks off. What does he mean?! I met with Cyclonis and I survived, didn't I?! Now, I walk through these halls in order to get back to Terra Nimbus to hassle the peasants. Then, I feel something small push against my leg and then there is a bright flash of light.

… Damn it! Snipe was punished after all!

(Page Break)

This has been in my mind for quite some time now. It had been plaguing my dreams and bugging me in my day dreams as well. So, I had to write it… I think I just created nightmares for those who are going to read it.

If anyone really watched the show closely, most people will agree that Master Cyclonis is mentally ill. Not just the Psycho murderer where he or she kills everyone in their path, but more along the lines of self-perception reality. Even when she rules with fear, she still feels that she can't trust anyone. Sorta creepy, actually.

For the conclusion, I couldn't think of any punishment that was creative enough for it to have Master Cyclonis' signature on it, other that it being crystal-induced. So, I'm letting the readers to think of how Snipe got punish. I'm just that nice.

Also, if anyone is going to have bad dreams about her after reading this, I'm going to hide myself under a rock to avoid lawsuits.

Please read and review!


End file.
